


Delta 6

by NothingYouCouldLove



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, American Companions, Angst, Delta 6, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NYCL, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan, Time Lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYouCouldLove/pseuds/NothingYouCouldLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's always a sadness about him, no matter how you look at him. But that's the tragic story of The Doctor, of the crazy man in the blue police box who is always surrounded by tragedy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very quick introduction to a fanfic I've been wanting to do for a while now.
> 
> The planet Ariada is of my own creation.

Back then all we needed was that crazy, unreal man. We never once thought of the consequences of going to such far reaches of space and time; the universe was open to us in a way that we were told was impossible. A fool's dream.

We saw and did so much. We saved so many people, most of whom were not even human.

In the end, not being human was the blessing that saved an entire planet from what killed my very best friend. A simple little virus developed by a planet afraid of war with the humans. A beautiful, war-torn planet known as Ariada that was terrified when we arrived with that crazy man in his blue police box.

He told us tragedy followed him, that we were always in danger near him, but we didn't believe him for even a second. Not until we finally met the Delta 6 Virus.

The Human Extermination Virus.


End file.
